


Intro to Communication Studies - Part Two

by sylviadraft



Series: It Takes a Village [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventures in Parenting, Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Naboo - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is a good big brother, but not very much, shaak ti is a good big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadraft/pseuds/sylviadraft
Summary: Obi-Wan is sulking again.Shaak fought the urge to tease him. Mentions of sulking were usually met with offended scoffs and annoyed scowls. Also, it was a very difficult time for Obi-Wan, and Shaak endeavored to be nothing but the most supportive person by his side.OR: Obi-Wan and Anakin still have a lot to learn about communication.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Shaak Ti
Series: It Takes a Village [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897480
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Intro to Communication Studies - Part Two

Obi-Wan is sulking again. 

Shaak fought the urge to tease him. Mentions of sulking were usually met with offended scoffs and annoyed scowls. Also, it was a very difficult time for Obi-Wan, and Shaak endeavored to be nothing but the most supportive person by his side. 

Naboo was always beautiful, but the festivities had transformed the planet into a whirlwind of color and excitement. The people had taken to decorating their streets with flowers, and citizens were so overjoyed to see jedi they often upturned huge bowls of flower petals over them. Normally, this sort of behavior would pull laughter from Obi-Wan, and extensive explanations into the types of flowers and where this particular ceremony originated from. Instead, he seemed to be forcing a smile, his normally airtight mask slipping every few steps. 

Five years ago Obi-Wan had fought a sith and _won_. Five years ago he had claimed his knighthood, and taken on Anakin as his padawan. But of course, these accomplishments did not bring her friend any sort of joy. Instead, Obi-Wan was consumed with grief and shame. It broke Shaak’s heart. 

So instead of teasing him like she normally would, Shaak linked their elbows together. Obi-Wan relaxed into the contact.

“We need to talk later,” She whispered, Obi-Wan nodded. “After dinner? Is Anakin joining you?”

Obi-Wan froze. Oh. _Oh_.

This wasn’t about Qui-Gon at all. Or at least, entirely about Qui-Gon.

“Apparently we need to talk now.” Shaak murmured, Obi-Wan just grunted in response. 

The two friends walked back to the palace, Queen Amidala had supplied the Jedi delegation with a set of extravagant rooms for their stay. Shaak knew Mace had protested but the young queen would not be convinced to change her mind. Once they were inside Shaak turned towards Obi-Wan’s room, assuming he would be more comfortable there. 

“Tell me what’s wrong?” She barely gave him time to collapse into the couch before springing the question. “And don’t say nothing, and don’t say it’s your memories because I know it’s more than that.”

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “It’s Anakin, he is...happy here...” He trailed off. “I’ve scarcely seen him since we’ve arrived. I know he is enjoying time with his family, he deserves the time with his family, but I...” His voice became choked, “I wonder if he wants to remain here...to leave the order.”

“Oh Obi-Wan,” Shaak embraced her old friend. In the five years that Anakin and Obi-Wan had studied together, the two had become very close. She knew Obi-Wan saw Anakin as more than a student, the pair were brothers now, family in every sense of the word. “Have you spoken to him?”

“No it’s...it’s _selfish_.” Shaak flinched back from the force of the words, “I’m afraid, afraid for someone else to leave me. But perhaps it’s for the best, he always deserved better than me-”

“Don’t say that.” Shaak’s voice was harsh, “Obi-Wan Kenobi don’t you _ever_ say that.” She turned her friend's face towards her. “You are a wonderful teacher, a great jedi, and a spectacular brother to that boy.” Obi-Wan blushed under the praise.

“I just...I don’t know what to do...”

“Perhaps not yet, but you will figure it out. Meditate on the issue, and talk to Anakin. The force brought you together, it will continue to guide you along the right path.” 

Obi-Wan gave her a watery smile, “You’re right, of course you’re right. Thank you Shaak.”

“I’ll give you some time to think, I’ll be back before dinner.”

* * *

“Master _what_ are you talking about?” Anakin pulled back.

“Anakin if you would just let me finish-”

“No! No!” The padawan stomped his foot, “If you want to get rid of me just say that, don’t give me some ridiculous reason.”

“Anakin of course I don’t want to get rid of you! Why would you ever think that?”

“You are pushing me away right now! I know everyone thinks I’m not good enough to be a jedi, but they should just say that, instead of trying to leave me here-”

“No one thinks that about you Anakin, and no one is trying to leave you behind! I just,” Obi-Wan groaned, and carded his hands through his hair, “You seem so happy here, with your family. I...I could never live with myself if I forced you away from them.” 

Anakin seemed to deflate with the words, sinking down to the ground. Obi-Wan followed the boy, and they sat in silence for a moment. 

“I...I am happy with my family...but...” Anakin sighed. “But, when I first came to the temple, you said we were a team. And I guess...you’re my family now too...at least I thought you were.” 

“Anakin you are like a brother to me you know that,”

“Being with my mom again is great but it’s not where I belong. And even though she is safe now, there are other people out there who aren’t. I want to help them, and I can’t do that if I stay here.” The boy’s voice was so sincere Obi-Wan couldn’t help but reach over and ruffle his brother’s hair. 

“You have a kind heart Anakin, you will make a great jedi someday.”

“So you won’t leave me here?”

“Oh Anakin,” Obi-Wan pulled his padawan into a hug, “If you wish to stay I will stay too, and continue to train you. Wherever you go I will follow, that’s what family is for.” 

Somewhere in the distance a band was playing, a crowd had been gathering all day and the sounds of laughter carried over the palace walls. Sitting there, with Anakin by his side, Obi-Wan was at peace. 

“Oh kriff, we should go. Master Ti will kill me if I’m late for dinner again!”

“Anakin Skywalker, what have I told you about using that sort of language! Wait, what do you mean again? Anakin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know it's been a hot minute but I haven't felt inspired lately. Rewatching TCW I remembered just how much of a mom Shaak Ti is and I had to give my girl some love. As usual, no beta so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
